Beyond All Reason
by Lab7417
Summary: Alice tells Edward of her newest vision and Edward simply cannot understand how it could come to be. Alice and Carlisle shine some light on a subject Edward is still new at.


Beyond All Reason

A Twilight Fanfic by Lab7417

Disclaimer: Would give a whole lot to own some of these characters but I do not. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, but thanks to her for sharing it with the world.

Edward

"I'm going to get another sister," Alice announced cheerfully, much to the surprise of Carlisle and I as we sat in his office talking.

"Oh really?" Carlisle asked to encourage Alice to continue more than a question. Alice's visions, though subjective were usually right. I raised my brows – I was going to have to wait for her to explain because she was translating a book into Swahili to keep me out.

"Yes, Bella Swan," Alice said with enthusiasm and at once my brows furrowed. I had only met Bella Swan today. She was my lab partner in Biology and she smelled sweeter than any human I had ever been around. What was Alice getting into?

"Bella Swan –that's Chief Swan's daughter that just came to live with him right?" Carlisle asked.

Alice nodded before continuing, "Edward's going to change her and I'll finally have another sister that I'll get along with great."

"Not a chance!" I immediately denied adamantly.

"I've seen it three times already," Alice replied, "and you're going to save her from a car accident."

"Is that what brings her to us?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh no, that's not why Edward changes her, at least I don't see him changing her there. This accident is minor – well for us anyway."

"Then why?" I ask, my curiosity more than a little aroused by now.

"Because she asks," Alice replies softly.

"Why would any human –" I started.

"The lamb fell in love with the lion…" Alice smiled softly and it was then that Carlisle smiled as well.

"No, not possible," I denied, "Carlisle this is the girl I told you about. Her scent is harder to deny than any other I have ever encountered."

"Perhaps it is a siren's song," Carlisle replied confidently, "there have been many legends which covered a vampire being unconditionally drawn to a human."

I shook my head.

"Have you seen anything else?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"Not yet," Alice replied, "but I've been seeing this one a lot."

"She'll get over it before I'm back to school," I stated not sure if I was referring to Alice or Bella Swan.

It was later that night, when the couples had gone their separate ways that I stood at the wall of windows in my room thinking. There was no way that I was going to have anymore to do with Bella Swan, the girl who smelled like my own personal brand of heroine. The attraction was so overwhelming that I had felt my control slipping away the first time I saw her. It had been a long time since it had been necessary for me to put that much effort into resisting. I had already tried to remove myself from her presence, but even though I had been thwarted in that attempt I still intended to avoid Isabella Swan at all costs.

I had only just returned to school after a surprisingly restless hunt to find that I was still just as drawn to her. I would search for her wherever I was and more often than not my eyes connected with her stare – in my direction.

She was unique. I had never met a human who did not divert their gaze upon meeting with mine. Most humans didn't even look at us long after their instincts warned them off. Bella however, seemed to be in some sort of a staring contest with me. Sometimes I felt as though I was a work of art in the Louvre or the Metropolitan being examined for authenticity. Her questions were becoming more difficult to dodge as well. I found myself spending my evening hours thinking up questions to satisfy my curiosity. She seemed to find her way into my thoughts even though I tried in vain to wipe her away.

When we sat in the cafeteria a couple of weeks later Alice seemed particularly pleased with herself and Jasper seemed unusually on edge, even for Jasper.

"What's going on Alice?" I whispered but I knew she would hear me.

"Today's a big day for you," Alice replied cryptically in my head.

I noticed Bella over by the salad bar and in an attempt to stay away from Alice's obviously pointed conversation I went to join her. It was not the best idea as escapes go. It reminded me of the adage 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' –and Bella Swan's eyes could certainly ignite my senses. She had just dropped an apple and reflexively I bounced it off my shoe and caught it. Then she astounded me by making a remark about my coldness. I was only trying to do what was best for her –what I knew was best for her by keeping her away, and yet I was drawn in just as surely as a moth to a flame. As the conversation continued I realized that she was matching me up with superheroes – so she was willing to think outside the lines, but was she serious?

I spent the rest of the afternoon on guard about her cryptic statement, except for Biology. There I was focused on Bella. She was something of a mystery to me. Out of the entire school, out of the entire city of Forks – she was the only person's mind who was a blank to me. I didn't like it. I found myself longing to know what was going on inside her mind as she looked at me. Was she afraid? Actually she didn't seem to be wary of me at all. She had not taken her classmates advice and left me alone. It served only to draw me in more.

I was in the parking lot that afternoon starring at her when my peripheral vision noticed Tyler's van skidding out of control. It was spinning out of control and headed Bella's way. If my heart worked it would have stopped beating in that instant. Everyone was frozen stiff, particularly Bella as if they were all resigned to what was about to occur. In a flash I was at her side, knocking her to the ground and then when I realized she would still be crushed by the runaway behemoth I used my hand to push it away. I thought very little about this fact though because a beautiful set of chocolate eyes were starring up into mine; fearless.

I knew the error of my efforts the moment I had made them and hurried away from the scene as the others were rushing in.

"Edward!" Rosalie glared at me as I returned to the car, "what have you done?! She saw you! You've put us all in danger!"

I attempted to ignore Rosalie's continued harping and instead surveyed the rest of the car's occupants as I sped along. Jasper was working on trying to calm Rosalie down as her temper was no doubt giving him a headache. Emmet was silent, content not to interfere in his wife's topic of conversation. Alice, however, was silent in the back with just the slightest hint of a smile on her face. I had the distinct impression that if Rosalie could read her thoughts she'd be ready to start in on her as well.

Sure enough, Bella Swan remembered more about the accident than I was comfortable with. She was very sure of herself and despite the fact that I had side-stepped her questions today I knew there was no hope that she would let up. She was particularly brave in the face of danger. I had never seen anyone so ready to stand up to me when humanities instincts advised them to give my kind a wide berth.

I sighed, though breathing was not necessary, as I passed Rosalie coming out and stepped into Carlisle's office at the hospital. He was sitting at his desk deep in thought.

"That was very brave what you did today," he said aloud. "_And very dangerous_," he added in my mind.

"I know," I replied and was surprised that the tone came out defensive, "but I knew the van would have crushed her. I couldn't let that happen."

Carlisle seemed amused by my statement but didn't remark instead stating, "Rosalie seems to think our only option is to pick up and move immediately."

I sighed heavily. I had suddenly become particularly attached to Forks, Washington and was not looking forward to leaving it – or a certain pair of deep chocolate-pooled eyes.

"Alice doesn't share Rosalie's negative outlook," Carlisle interrupted my thoughts and I suddenly focused acutely on what he was saying, "she was of course enthusiastic that her vision had proved correct and she says that Bella will stick with the story in the interest of her attachment to you."

"Attachment?" I fumbled with surprise.

"She seems very fond of you," Carlisle replied, "Emmet says she looks like a moonsick cow."

I laughed at what could only have been a description from Emmet.

"_Jasper says her emotions when she sees you are so strong that it almost makes him lose control_," Carlisle continued silently.

"_Why_?"

"_Why indeed?_" Carlisle replied meeting my eyes with a smile, "_Alice says her visions where Miss Swan are concerned are getting clearer and stronger._"

"We'll see how it goes?" I asked Carlisle my focus now back on the exposure I may have given us.

Carlisle nodded and I hurried from his office as quickly as was still considered human.

I had expected to be bombarded by a million questions when we arrived on campus the next morning and I think the others were just as wary as I; save Alice. She was looking appallingly smug. It was well-founded I realized as the day passed on and not a soul seemed to be the wiser about my interference. What was Bella playing at? What did she want? It was impossible to imagine that she had any real feelings towards me. I had wandered through this world for decades now without forming any attachments aside from my family. None of my questions, however, explained Alice's visions –which she refused to share with me on the grounds that she selfishly did not want circumstances to change.

It was another matter altogether when I came home and informed her that I had rescued Bella again. That my tether to her was becoming so great that I had been compelled to follow her to Port Angeles and had once again found myself cast in the role of savior. What was it about this beautiful young woman that had insinuated itself so deeply into my heart, dead though it may be. Something about just being near her seemed to send an electric jolt through me.

"The Knight in a shining Volvo returns home at last," Alice greeted as she nimbly joined me where I was sitting out on a limb.

"Those brutes were drunk. They wanted to rape her. It was going to end badly…" I sighed.

"I know," Alice replied and she replayed her vision for me, "but I didn't even have time to call you before it had changed."

"I had to act quick," I replied.

"And afterwards you had to take her to dinner," Alice smiled sweetly.

"I was being polite," I lied. Actually, nothing but my desire to spend more time with her, to ask her a million more questions in an attempt to figure her out, had compelled my dinner invite.

"Tell it to someone who doesn't get the big picture," Alice smiled. I studied her. She really did seem to be so hopeful about this whole thing. How could she be so nonchalant about seeing someone want to damn their existence?

Suddenly I noticed Alice was frozen again, eyes closed and I knew she was getting a vision. I tuned in and there I was following Bella Swan away from school and into the woods. The thought was so terrifying that I abruptly pulled out of Alice's mind before I could take in the rest.

"This is why I should leave," I growled.

"I knew she was going to find out the truth," Alice replied, "she's very set on her path, Edward."

"But you just saw me kill her!" I exclaimed.

"That is not what I saw at all," Alice replied, "you won't kill her."

How my little pixie sister could be so calm about something that was causing me such pain I could not fathom. This must be madness! I should leave Forks now before it was too late.

"I should go talk to Carlisle," Alice replied as she began to tiptoe effortlessly along the branch. "There are going to be some changes coming."

"Stupid masochistic lion," I repeated my words from earlier as I replayed my exchange with Bella for probably the millionth time. Why couldn't she have run away? She was in so deep now. I knew that it would take everything I had in me to ever leave her again – and I'm not sure if that would even be enough.

"She loves me…" I sighed as I knew Alice was coming to join me. She had followed me home from Port Angeles breaking a marathon shopping trip. This was a first for Alice.

"_Yes she does," _Alice replied with great confidence.

"_She's crazy! This is impossible! Now she knows too much!"_

"_And yet she still loves you with her whole heart,"_ Alice said lovingly, "_and she's going to keep on loving you_."

"She cannot," I growled, "this is far too dangerous for her. I could kill her in an instant, just by touching her!"

"But you won't," Alice replied, "you love her and you've already proven that you're her champion protector, even if it has to be from yourself."

"I…I don't have a right to want this," I sighed.

"We don't pick our soulmates, Edward," Alice said tenderly, "they just come to us –whether we stumble across them in the woods, see them in a compelling vision or rescue them from a morgue. They just come to you and you're grateful and you do the best that you can. Bella is a part of this family now. You're in love with her and that is what we want for you. It has taken you so long Edward. Could you please just be happy?"

"How can I be happy when you have seen these horrible things? I will _not_ change her!" I declared adamantly. I would never bring damnation on someone as close to an angel as Bella, my Bella. My heart soared just to think about the open way that she had accepted me. Even knowing my darkest secrets she had still propelled herself into my life. What was I to do with Bella Swan?

"Pick her up for school tomorrow," Alice suggested with a smile and I turned to glare at her for being in my head but her radiant smile was contagious and I grinned instead.

"_Carlisle could I speak to you?_" I asked from outside his office.

"_Of course come in,"_ he greeted warmly. He put aside the book he had been reading when I came in.

"It's about Bella," I began nervously.

"Yes I hear you made quite a stir at school today," Carlisle smiled, "Rosalie went on for nearly two hours. You were careful?"

"Yes, very," I replied reverently.

"And Bella?" he asked more curious than anything.

"She is as cautious as if she were a vampire herself," I said with the puzzled inflection that I, myself, was feeling.

Carlisle smiled, "then it is as Alice predicted. I was beginning to be so worried. In the beginning I had brought Rosalie here, hoping, but then she found Emmet and of course Alice and Jasper came to us as a package deal…"

"I find myself wanting to be with her more than anything," I sighed, "at first I thought it was just the call of her blood, her smell that was overwhelming me –but I seem to be having less and less trouble controlling my thirst around her. Instead I am drawn to asking her a hundred questions and watching her face as she considers and then answers every one. She is beautiful, inside and out, waking or asleep…" I stopped realizing I had let too much slip. I believe I would have blushed in that moment if I could.

"You love her," Carlisle smiled, stating it as an undeniable fact.

"Beyond all reason," I sighed fervently, "I never want to be away from her again."

"You know what that entails," Carlisle remarked, "but then Alice has already forseen that."

"And yet I could not imagine ever wanting to do that to my Bella," I sighed.

"Things are quite different," Carlisle sighed, "when you love someone beyond reason."


End file.
